


cherry lips and silver bells

by jeodoboleo



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeodoboleo/pseuds/jeodoboleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jaehwan gets into the halloween spirit a little early</p>
            </blockquote>





	cherry lips and silver bells

it’s nearing halloween, and the small store is decorated for the occasion with a little string of paper ghosts and jack-o-lanterns hanging in the window. as they walk into the quiet convenience store near dawn, hand in hand, just as the first few rays of sun peak over the distant buildings and paint the sky in pinks and golds.  

jaehwan had woken him up when the room was still drowned out with darkness, saying he wanted to eat cereal but there was no milk, begged him to go to the quaint store on the corner with him. wonshik knew of jaehwan’s uneasiness when going out in the dark alone, and so had grunted his affirmation, swaying slightly as he got to his feet.  
  
he blinked hard with bleary eyes as jaehwan turned on the bedroom light, pulling sweat pants on over his boxers and shoving his feet into his worn timberlands. wonshik watched jaehwan; dressed in one of his shirts and a pair of black briefs, bend over to reach for his sweater and shorts thrown haphazardly on the floor, his bottom looking round and soft. the purpling marks along the backs of his thighs. wonshik walked by and gave him a smart pinch on the way to the washroom, just barely missing the shoe that comes flying towards him and the grumbling of _you better kiss that better_ under jaehwan’s breath.  
  
they had hastily brushed their teeth and washed their faces, jaehwan stopping wonshik at the door of their apartment to gently smooth down his hair, sticking up at awkward angles from the left over hair wax he uses to smooth his hair over his head in a stylish coiff. jaehwan giggled softly when wonshik didn’t playfully swat his hands away like he usually does.

wonshik rubs his eyes now, still sluggish with sleep and wanting nothing more than to tuck into bed with jaehwan against him, “we go in, get the milk, and get out so i can sleep and you can have your cereal okay?”  
  
jaehwan’s smile at him is small, eyes and lips slightly puffy, but he nods; swings their arms as they weave their way down the aisles to get to the back where the refrigerated goods are kept. he’s still holding onto wonshik’s hand as he lugs a plastic jug of milk to the cashier, digging a hand deep into his sweatpants pockets to pull out some wadded up bills, so when jaehwan plops a pack of hard candies and a pair of cat ears onto the counter, he wonders how jaehwan had managed to swipe them up so quickly when they had made a bee-line towards the milk.

he grins up at wonshik, biting idly at his thumb and looking expectant, and wonshik’s lucky he has enough money to cover the extra treats because he wouldn’t be able to turn down a still sleep-soft jaehwan with his fringe in his eyes. he makes a show of rolling his eyes dramatically and gently dropping his change into the cashier hands, smiling all the while.

they barely make it two steps out of the store and jaehwan is already rummaging through the plastic shopping bag to grab the cat ears and pack of sweets. in two swift movements he’s ripped off the tag on the ears, placed them on his head, and is now tearing the sweets packet open with his teeth. jaehwan fumbles when the packet explodes open but he smiles victoriously before opening a lollipop in the same way and popping it into his mouth. he stuffs the rest into the bag and looks up at wonshik, cheek bulging with candy, and wonshik can’t help but lean over to kiss the corner of his pursed mouth.

jaehwan takes the candy out of his mouth with a slick sound, before offering it to wonshik, “want to try it?”  
  
wonshik leans down to take the lollipop into his mouth only to have jaehwan bound away from him, giggling and pouting his lips around the bright red treat.

when they get home; wonshik puts the milk away while jaehwan throws his converse off in his haste, sliding on his socks to the bedroom to stash his candy, and wonshik follows closely behind him soon after.

jaehwan’s cramming the bag of candy into the top drawer of his small vanity amongst his thick knit sweaters when wonshik wraps his arms around him, nestles in close and kisses the nape of his neck. jaehwan turns at that, unsurprisingly still with candy in his mouth (at this rate he’ll finish the sweets by the time wonshik goes out on the balcony for a late night smoke), still in his tiny black shorts and white sweater.

 wonshik wordlessly lifts jaehwan up by the hips onto the dresser, stands between his spread thighs, “you know what, your cat look is missing something.”

“and what would that be?” jaehwan says around his lollipop.  
  
wonshik takes one of jaehwan’s favourite chokers from on top of the dresser before putting it him, gently smoothing his thumbs along the sides of jaehwan’s neck before kissing his cheek. jaehwan shivers at that, playing with the silver star pendant that dangles from the thick velvety strip of fabric that wraps around his throat.

wonshik shifts closer to press his lips just above the choker, smiling, “maybe we should buy you one with a bell,” he chuckles against jaehwan’s skin, “i’d never lose you that way, just have to listen for the tiny jingle of a bell.”  
  
jaehwan makes an indignant sound and pinches his side, but he laughs softly, the vibration tickling wonshik’s lips.  
  
wonshik pulls away, “just one more thing.”

he crosses the room to get the eyeliner from his bag, unable to suppress his smile at jaehwan swinging his legs and looking at him with a curious tilt to his head. uncapping the liner, he gently draws a small triangle on the tip of jaehwan’s nose and three lines for whiskers on each cheek. once he’s done he takes a step back to admire his handiwork.  
  
jaehwan’s cat ears poke out from his hair, curly and lying soft his forehead; his lips are reddened from candy and all in all jaehwan looks soft and touchable, with the added black nose and whiskers; he looks so unbearably cute.  
  
wonshik reaches over, strokes jaehwan’s velvety cat ears and then his hair, pulls jaehwan against him by his waist, “you look so cute jaehwanie,” his voice comes out low and rasping and he hides his face in jaehwan’s neck; kisses him there. jaehwan wraps his arms around his back, rests his head on wonshik’s shoulder and sighs in pleasure at the wet kisses down the base of his throat and the hand softly touching his chest under his sweater.

jaehwan’s lips are at his ear, and wonshik can smell the faint scent of cherries, and almond scented shampoo; he whines softly, “touch me, please.”

wonshik pulls away and jaehwan’s looking at him with dark eyes, taking wonshik’s hand and holding it to his cheek. he takes the lollipop from jaehwan’s mouth, traces jaehwan’s plump bottom lip with it, and kisses him before he can protest. he tastes sweet and of cherry candy and chapstick and wonshik’s in love with it. he slips his hands into the waistband of jaehwan’s shorts, and he’s already half hard, his briefs slightly wet along the front, always so weak to kisses along his neck and thighs.

he palms him gently, putting the lollipop back into jaehwan’s wet mouth, and he moans, rocking into wonshik’s hand.

“wonshik-ah don’t tease,” jaehwan says, breathy, and wonshik takes his cock out of his underwear and shorts, thumbing the pink head.

he feels himself heat when jaehwan squirms, wanting more, so he makes quick work of his own sweatpants, shoving them down to his thighs with his underwear so he can take them both into his grip. jaehwan’s fingers are digging into his shoulders now as wonshik strokes them and thrusts into the grip and against jaehwan. he’s panting and sweating slightly with effort, resting his forehead on jaehwan’s shoulder, his free hand on his tensed thigh. wonshik knows jaehwan’s close when his whimpers increase in pitch, and soon he’s shaking in wonshik’s hold, spurting over wonshik’s hand.

wonshik tips over the edge a few pumps later with low groan that has jaehwan shivering. when their eyes meet jaehwan smiles shyly, taking the empty lollipop stick out of his mouth and pecking wonshik’s lips. his cheeks are flushed and his cat ears astray on his head, and wonshik can’t wait to put him to bed.  
  
jaehwan slumps over wonshik, arms slung around him, “let’s take a shower and then have a cat nap.”  
  
“but what about your cereal?”  
  
jaehwan gives him a kittenish smile, “that can wait till later.”

**Author's Note:**

> * happy birthday to lovely jenna and day~♡  
> * you can also find and talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeodoboleo) and [tumblr](http://www.jeodoboleo.tumblr.com/)!~  
> * comments (and kudos) are appreciated and encourage me to post more! ♡♡♡


End file.
